Rebirth
by xXmoonlightnightXx
Summary: I have never gave a second thought to past lives and reincarnations to actually exist. Well I guess that where I went wrong. Coming to find out the person I thought I was for 17 years of my life as Emilia was a fake. My ignorance will soon cost greatly, by letting history again repeat itself. My efforts where to protect those two who I love dearly.


Here my first storyyyy I hope you all will like, Pleaseee revieww I'll like to improve my writing so contructive criticism is welcomed! :)

* * *

What**do you do when you figure out your whole world that you knew is crumbling apart? What happens when you have to make an ultimatum between them? How do you look yourself in the mirror, when you know the person u saw in front of you yesterday, isn't the same person today? Well I guess I can't say what will happen next but I know nothing will ever be the same. Too much has changed, too much has happened. I can't say that I knew that I was abnormal. Though all the little signs I look back on that I past off were warnings of the events leading to occur.**

Two months earlier

"Emilia! Wake up already, you'll be late."

I peered open one eye to the owner of this alarm clock of a voice. Which is none other than the woman who gave me life. I switched over to the other side of bed in hopes she will bother me no more.

"Oh no you don't young lady. You're getting your behind up," she said as she pulled the covers off my body.

"Argh! No one in the world should suffer waking up so freaking early," I retaliated back at her.

"Look I was even being nice when I turned off your alarm to let you sleep in more," my mom chimed while leaving me to get ready. I turned my head in the direction of my clock which read6:01, man I only have 20 minutes until the bus arrives.

Hurriedly I go over to my closet to pick out a pair of dark blue jeans and a tight black tang top. I hurried to dress which I never had problems doing. I went to my mirror hanging on my door to put my hair up in a high bun. As soon as I finished my hair I do my make up which doesn't take long because I only like eye make up. And today was just a simple black eyeliner on the top and bottom eyelid. I love how it just brings out my darkish light brown eye contrast. I backed away from the mirror to get a full view of my appearance. My dark brown hair glowed in the light as did my natural tan skin. I'm not skinny but I'm definitely not fat I'm just right, with my hips being the highlight of my body figure. I put on my grey TOMS as I walked out the door. It was still early in the school year so the weather was still pretty warm. I turned to the right of my street up to the corner. I made sure to always have my iPod to block out the noise of crazy hormone teenagers in the morning. I slipped onto the bus to sit in the middle of the bus in a empty seat.

A hasted stop woke me up from my shortened nap, I glanced out the window to realize we're at Calvano High school. I'm now in the beginning of my junior year. Once I stepped on to school grounds I was nearly ambushed by my three best friends.

"Wow guys can't you at least wait until 1st period over with to wake up a bit," I lectured while taking out a earbud and turning the music down.

"Um I'm sure after taking one look at this kid you won't be all grumpy," Alise teased.

"Uh-huh girl. Your jaw will drop to the ground after jus once glance" Mario my gay bestie exaggerated.

"Sure I will."

"I'm telling you Emilia you will love it," Gina reassured me.

"Fine I'll take a look. You pestering hawks." I know they only mean well so that I can get over Marcus my first love. Our break up ended really sour I don't even think we can say hello to each other. All three of them dragged me over to the cafeteria before we go to class. We sat on one of the back tables. The cafeteria itself was big and was a maze to get through in the morning.

"Okay so look straight behind me and see the guy in the red shirt sitting on the table," Mario instructed. I looked over his shoulder to see who he was talking about, instantly my eyes caught sight of him. My breath cut off my heart felt as though knives was slicing through it. I never seen him but my instincts say I knew him. Next thing I knew his eyes shifted over to meet my gaze head on. Time had stop. His caramel brown skin, his little curls growing from his shape up, his green brown eyes, his toned masculine tall body. As if I knew already his breath smelled of sweet mint even with him being 20 ft away from me. The little voice in my head tried to get ahold of myself, I had to stop myself, I had to stay away, far away.

"Emilia!?"

"Huh?"

"So how bout it?" Alise asked.

"You know what I say no because I get a bad vibe from him."

I saw all three of there jaws drop.

"Look it's almost time for class got to go, see ya."

I zipped out of there fast then the warning bell sounds. Soon the hall was bustling with peers. I head straight to my AP bio class. School was pretty big nice and spacious. Not long I enter the class, welcomed with a greeting by Mr. Green. Funny he teaches bio and his name is Mr. Green gets me every time. I sat in the back where my lab station is. Once more and more students came in, a unfamiliar face entered and sat right next to me. I mean i didn't even have a lab partner so I guess it's cool. When I glanced more at him I felt the same pull I had earlier at the cafeteria. He had creamy tan skin, rich hazel eyes, baby brown fresh cut hair, he was more on the slim and fit type body structure, and his scent felt oh so familiar I could almost melt in it. He turned his head soon as he realized I was staring.

"I'm Lucas I'm new here," his voice tugged at my heart but that was only the beginning his smile stirred something I couldn't describe.

"I'm Emilia and I'm been here since freshman year," I gave a slight smile.

"I hope I'm not being to forward here but since I don't know many people would you show me around."

"Oh no! I'll be happy to Lucas."

"I'm a junior by the way."

"Oh me to."

"I know," Lucas snuck in a a wink. Right when I was about to react Mr. Green started lesson. I just smiled to myself and went on doing the warm up.


End file.
